O Signo de Gêmeos
by Anninha Potter
Summary: Em meio a um turbilhão de acontecimentos, Hermione se verá obrigada a mentir, e viver uma vida que náo é a sua, mas uma vida maravilhosa que jamais sonhou para sí mesma.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling, o roteiro e aqueles personagens que não existem nos livros são meus. Essa é uma fic baseada na história do livro "Sob o sígno de Gêmeos" da Rosamunde Pilcher, a maioria dos personagens citados nessa fic foram adaptados aos personagens da autora do livro._  
  
_**Sobre atualizações:** Farei o possível para atualizar toda semana, mas lembrem-se eu sou uma mera mortal e como todo mundo também tenho meus compromissos e afazeres pessoais. Mas como disse, farei o possível para que não haja atrazos._

Espero que gostem dessa Fic. Tem uma história muito boa e um final  
surpreendente. E P.L.E.A.S.E deixem reviews, mandem e-mail, critiquem,  
elogiem, enfim... A opinião de vocês vale ouro!  
  
** O sígno de Gêmeos  
**  
_Depois de seu primeiro ano como professora em Hogwarts, Hermione decide que está na hora de um pouco de contato com o mundo. Só que o destino irá interferir nessa suas férias em Londres e Hermione descobrirá, depois de vinte e dois anos, que tem uma irmã gêmea, absolutamente igual a ela, camada Helena.  
De temperamento forte, mimada em excesso pelos pais adotivos, capaz de criar situações desagradáveis e contar mentiras para favorecer seus interesses, Helena é o oposto de Hermione.  
Ao tentar se desvencilhar de um pedido de casamento que não tem a menor intenção de aceitar, Helena irá empurrar Hermione em seu lugar para uma casa, onde vivem pessoas que estarão aguardando com ansiedade para ouvir o seu "sim".  
Em meio a um turbilhão de acontecimentos, Hermione se verá obrigada a mentir, e viver uma vida que náo é a sua, mas uma vida maravilhosa que jamais sonhou para sí mesma.  
Dividida entre o dilema de revelar a verdadeira identidade e abandonar novos amigos e a possibilidade de vivenciar seu grande amor, Mione terá de reencontrar seus pais para esclarecer um segredo até então mantido a sete chaves._


	2. CapítuloI

Cap. I  
  
Atrá do balcão estava Tom, o dono do caldeirão furado que estava mais vazio que de costume. Desde a época em que estivera ali pela primeira vez pouca coisa tinha mudado, só o dono parecia envelhecer vertiginosamente a cada ano que passava. Hermione se perguntava até quando o simpático senhor conseguiria tocar o negócio.  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
- Olá minha jovem! Como está Hermione, há muito tempo não te vejo! Hogwarts anda lhe tomando tanto tempo que não pode mais vir visitar um conhecido?  
  
- Seria possível arranjar um quarto de solteiro Tom, só por esta noite?- Hermione perguntou parecendo cansada demais para dizer alguma coisa a respeito do comentário de Tom.  
  
- Vou ver... Olhe, estamos um pouco cheios esta noite.  
  
Um relógio soava tique-taque. Hermione esperou, seu espírito abatido pelo momento. Esperava ansiosamente que houvesse um quarto disponível. Poderia ser o pior que fosse, era só por uma noite mesmo.  
  
- Sim, posso arranjar-lhe um quarto, mas é de fundos receio que...  
  
- Tudo bem, fico com ele.  
  
- Tem certeza que não quer ver o quarto antes? - com a movimento negativo da cabeça de Hermione o senhor só pode dizer - Se puder assinar o registro, vou pedir ao porteiro para acompanhá-la até o quarto.  
  
A idéia melancólica de um corredor comprido e abafado e uma cama de solteiro melancólica ao final foi demais para Hermione. Apesar de a alguns segundos implorar por um quarto, não estava com humor para uma vistoria a um quarto, que provavelmente seria o pior do Caldeirão furado.  
  
- Agora não Tom. Preciso sair. Para jantar... combinei com uma amiga- improvisou naturalmente, não havia amiga, mas ela queria se distânciar do mundo bruxo, redescobrir o mundo com o qual não tinha quase nenhum contato a um ano. - Voltarei mais ou menos nove e meia. Não se preocupe com minha bagagem. Deixe-a aqui até eu voltar. Eu mesma a levarei para cima.  
  
- Como quiser, mas... não quer ver o quarto?  
  
- Não, não tem importância mesmo Tom. Tenho certeza de que é bem simpático. - Sentia-se como se fosse sufocar. Tudo parecia tão pavorosamente velho. Pegou a bolsa e voltou-se para sair, ainda murmurando desculpas. Quase derrubou um vaso de flores, resgatado a tempo, e filnalmente escapou em busca de ar fresco.  
  
Inspirou profundamente por duas ou três vezes para se reanimar e sentiu-se melhor assim que viu a Londres trouxa a sua frente. Anoitecia admiravelmente, um tanto frio, mas claro, com um céu azul translúcido formando uma abódada tocando o cume dos telhados e uma ou duas nuvens tingidas de cor-de-rosa flutuando feito balões. Com as mãos no bolso, Hermione caminhou.  
  
Deu por si uma hora depois, dirigindo-se para o sul. A ruazinha cercada de casas encantadoras e ponteadas de lojinhas lhe era familiar. Todavia, diferente era um pequeno restaurante, instalado onde Hermione, quando era pequena e andava com o pai, lembrava-se de haver uma sequência de vitrines sujas cheias de livros velhos e surrados.  
  
O restaurante chamava-se Galdérius, um tipico restaurante trouxa á moda italiana. A calçada, pavimentada com pedras arredondadas, estava enfeitada com loureiros plantados em tinas de madeira sob um toldo alegre listrado de azul e branco.  
  
Quando se aproximou da porta aberta, um homem apareceu trazendo uma mesinha que colocou sob o toldo, cobrindo-a com uma toalha de xadres vermelha e branca. Trouxe depois duas pequenas cadeiras de ferro e uma garrafa num invólucro de palha. Tudo foi arrumado sem muito cuidado.  
  
A toalha balançava ao sabor da brisa. Então, ele levantou a cabeça e viu Hemione. Seus olhos escuros emitiram um sorriso doce.  
  
- Boa noite senhorita.  
  
O sorriso, o cumprimento, a fez sentir-se como uma grande amiga que ele se encantava por reencontrar. Não era de admirar que fizessem tanto sucesso como donos de restaurantes.  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Olá. Como vai?  
  
- Fantástico. Depois de um dia assim, quem poderia sentir-se de outra forma? - Fez um gesto apreciativo juntando as pontas dos dedos num beijo estalado. - Maravilhoso.  
  
Através da porta aberta do restaurante, vinham aromas de dar água na boca - sugerindo alho, tomates e azeite. Hermione deu-se conta de que estava faminta. Não almoçara no trem e parecia ter andado quilômetros desde que deixara o hotel. Seus pés doiam e tinha sede. Olhou para o relógio, passa um pouco das sete horas.  
  
- Já está aberto?  
  
- Está sempre aberto para você.  
  
Aprovando a cortesia, ela falou:  
  
- Quero apenas uma omelete, ou algo assim.  
  
- Tudo o que quiser, senhorita...  
  
Estendeu um braço em sinal de boas-vindas, com tão charmoso convite, Hermione entrou. No interior havia um pequeno bar e depois dele o restaurante, estreito e comprido. Banquetas estofadas com tecido laranja enfileiravam-se na extensão de cada parede. As mesas eram de pinho escovado, flores frescas e guardanapos de um esplêndido xadres. As paredes eram espelhadas. O chão, coberto com esteiras de palha. Do fundo, sugerindo uma algazarra, emanavam odores e vozes altas, era a cozinha. Tudo parecia limpo e, depois de um dia exaustivo, Hermione teve a sensação de estar sendo recebida em casa. O jovem afastou a mesa da parede e ela pode sentar- se. Olhou satisfeita o copo de cerveja que havia sido servido caprichosamente junto com uns pratinhos de azeitonas e amendoins.  
  
- Tem certeza de que só quer uma omelete, senhorita? - perguntou enquanto colocava a mesa no lugar. - Temos uma ótima vitela esta noite, Minha irmã Francesca pode fazer para você e ficará uma delícia.  
  
- Não, só uma omelete. Mas pode colocar presunto. E talvez uma salada verde.  
  
- Eu farei o molho especial.  
  
Até então o lugar estivera totalmente vazio, mas a porta da rua se abriu e alguns clientes entraram, acomodando-se em torno do bar. O jovem garçom desculpou-se com Hermione e foi servi-los. Ela ficou sozinha. Tomou um gole da cerveja, depois apoiou o copo na mesa, levantou a cabeça e viu de relance sua imagem refletida no grande espelho da parede oposta. Lá estava ela... uma moça esguia de traços fortes, olhos castanhos, nem escuros nem claros, os cabelos ainda castanhos e muito ondulados estavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Suas mãos e pulsos, emergindo dos punhos dobrados da blusa, eram longos e pálidos como a face, o que não deixava dúvidas de que a muito tempo não tomavam a luz do sol.  
  
De novo a porta se abriu. Uma voz de mulher chamou - Oi Rory! - e no outro instante a recém chegada atravessou o bar direto para o restaurante, como se fosse um gato em seu ambiente familiar. Sem olhar na direção de Hermione, parou numa mesa próximo à dela e afastou-se para sentar, deixou- se cair ruidosamente sobre a banqueta com os olhos fechados e as pernas estiradas para a frente.  
  
Tão a vontade, e com insolentes movimentos, Hermione concluiu que ela deveria ter alguma relação com a falília proprietária do restaurante. Divertindo-se com a possibilidade intrigante, mas sem querer olhar diretamente, Hermione transferiu o olhar para o espelho em frente e observou a imagem da mulher. Virou depresa o rosto desviando o olhar e então olhou de novo, tão rápido que pôde sentir o cabelo batendo contra a face. Uma perfeita reação de espanto, pensou. Uma clássica reação de surpresa.  
  
Era ela mesma.  
  
Mas não era ela porque havia duas imagens no espelho. A rescém chegada, inconsiente do olhar hipnotizado de Hermione, puxou o lenço de seda brilhante da cabeça e sacudiu os cabelos para trás. Ela esticou um pé, com a bota enganchada na perna da mesa, puxou-a para mais perto. Inclinou- se para frente e, com a cabeça virada para o lado oposto ao que Hermione estava, chamou novamente: - Oi, Rory!  
  
Hermione não conseguia despregar os olhos do espelho. O cabelo da moça era maior do que o dela, mas tinha a mesma cor e eram avolumados da mesma maneira. Estava maquiada cuidadosamnete, o que só servia para enfatizar suas feições. Olhos castanhos, nem muitos escuros nem claros, eriçados pelo rímel negro. Ao estender o braço para puxar a bolsa para mais perto, Hermione viu um enorme e deslumbrante anel e as unhas vermelhas, as mãos eram esbeltas e compridas, idênticas às suas própria mãos.  
  
O jovem garçom, tendo atendido aos clientes do bar, respondeu aos seus apelos correndo.  
  
- Senhorita, me desculpa, pensei que...  
  
Lentamente, ele foi ficando paralisado, seus movimentos, suas palavras e mesmo sua voz pareciam definhar. Depois de um momento:  
  
- Ok, então o que você pensou? - perguntou a moça que se sentara ao lado de Hermione. - Com certeza deve estar achando que preciso de algo para beber.  
  
- Mas eu pensei... quero dizer, eu já... - seu rosto foi ficando completamente lívido. Os olhos escuros voltaram-se cautelosamente até o rosto de Hermione. Estava tão obviamente estremecido que Hermione não se espantaria se ele saísse correndo dali.  
  
- Oh, Rory, pelo amor de Deus...  
  
Mas no meio daquele pequeno momento de exasperação, ela virou-se e viu Hermione, observando-a atravéz do espelho. Pareia que o silêncio ia durar uma eternidade. Finalmente Rory interrompeu-o. - É assombroso!  
  
Elas deixaram de olhar pelo espelho e se encararam. Mas ainda era como se estivessem olhando no espelho. A outra moça foi quem falou primeiro. - Diria mesmo que é assombroso! - mas não falava com a mesma segurança anterior.  
Hermione sequer conseguia pensar em algo para dizer.  
Mais uma vez Rory quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- Mas senhorita Clunsk, quando a outra senhorita entrou, pensei que era você. - Virou-se para Hermione: - Me desculpe, deve ter pensado que eu fui muito íntimo, mas evidentemente eu a confundi com a senhorita Clunsk Ela vem sempre aqui, mas não a vejo há alguns tempo e...  
  
- Não interpretei como intimidade. Só achei que estava sendo simpático.  
  
A garota de cabelos longos ainda encarava Hermione, seus olhos castanhos moviam-se sobre o rosto de Hermione como um especialista avaliando um quadro. Falou, então: - Você parece igual a mim - soando um pouco aborrecida por isso, como se fosse uma espécie de afronta. Hermione sentiu necessidade de se defender.  
  
- Bem, você parece igual a mim - respondeu-lhe suavemente. - Parecemos uma com a outra. - Ainda nervosa continuou: - Acho que também falamos igual.  
  
Isso foi instantaneamente confirmado por Rory, que continuava pregado ao chão com a cabeça indo de uma à outra.  
  
- Isso mesmo. Vocês tem a mesma voz, os mesmos olhos e o mesmo cabelo. Eu não acreditaria se não visse com meus próprios olhos. Poderiam ser gêmeas. Vocês são... - estalou os dedos procurando a palavra adequada. - Iguais. entendem?  
  
- Idênticas - falou Hermione categoticamente.  
  
- É isso! Idênticas! Isso é fantástico!  
  
- Gêmeas idênticas? - hesitou em dizer a outra.  
  
Finalmente Rory entendeu que elas estavam confusas, sem poder tirar os olhos uma da outra.  
  
- Quer dizer que vocês nunca se viram antes?  
  
- Nunca.  
  
- Mas vocês devem ser irmãs.  
  
Ele levou a mão ao coração. De repente, parecia não aguentar mais. Hermione perguntou-se se ele iria desmaiar e esperou que não acontecesse. Mas, em vez disso, tomou uma resolução prática. Avisou:  
  
- Vou abrir uma garrafa de Champanha. É um presente... da casa. E também vou beber um copo por que um milagre como esses nunca me tinha acontecido antes. Esperem aí... - acrescentou, desnecessariamente estreitando as mesas entre elas, como se tivesse receio de que pudessem escapar. - Não se movam. Esperem aí - e disparou de volta ao bar, ajeitando seu avental azul claro engomada, com ar de impotência.  
  
Elas mal o ouviram, mal notaram sua saída. Irmãs. Hermione sentiu um estranho nó na garganta, mas forçou-se a dizer. - Irmãs?  
  
- Irmãs gêmeas - corrigiu a outra. - Qual seu nome?  
  
- Hermione Granger.  
  
A outra moça fechou os olhos e depois abriu num movimento lento demais para ser um piscar de olhos. E falou com calma estudada:  
  
- Esse também é meu sobrenome. Só que eu me chamo Helena. 


	3. CapítuloII

Cap. II  
  
- Helena Granger?  
  
- Bem, não propriamente. Na verdade, Helena Clunsk. Granger é meu sobrenome do meio, porque meus pais assim se chamavam, mas meu pai adotivo chama-se Rudolph Clunsk. - Parou, aparentemente sem fôlego. Continuaram a se olhar fixamente, ainda chocadas, mas com um cerscente senso de identificação.  
  
- Você sabe quem é seu pai verdadeiro? - Hermione por fim perguntou.  
  
- Nunca o conheci. Desde pequena soube que eu era adotada. Meus pais adotivos decidiram manter o sobrenome que tinha, e acrescentaram o deles.  
  
Hermione pensou no pai. Vago, lento, exasperante, mas sempre totalmente honesto e verdadeiro. Pensou: "Ele não teria feito isso. Ele não teria feito isso sem nunca ao menos ter me contado. E mamãe, por que nunca mencionou nada?"  
  
O silêncio se alongava entre as duas. Helena parecia não ter mais nada a dizer. Com esforço, Hermione procurou as palavras.  
  
- Quantos anos você tem?  
  
- Vinte e dois. Nasci sob o signo de gêmeos. Bem apropriado, se preferir.  
  
"Minha gêmea. Minha irmã". - Mas o que aconteceu? - Quis saber Hermione.  
  
- Bom, eles devem ter tido suas razões e não os culpo por isso. Sei que são trouxas e duas bruxas na família deve ter sido demais para eles.  
  
- Mas, você fazia alguma idéia disso, quer dizer, que tinha um irmã?  
  
- Não fazia a menor idéia. E você?  
  
- Não. Isso é que me perturba.  
  
- Porque isso a perturba? É um comportamento humano justo. Não se sentiram capazes de criar nós duas.  
  
- Acho que eles deveriam ter-nos contado.  
  
- E que benefício traria? Que diferênça teria feito?  
  
Era óbvio que Helena estava muito mais divertida com a situação do que atordoada.  
  
- Acho tudo isso fantástico - prosseguiu. - E o mais hilariante de tudo foi termos nos encontrado assim, por acaso. Já esteve neste restaurante?  
  
- Nunca.  
  
- Quer dizer que acabou de entrar?  
  
- Cheguei a Londres esta noite. Estive em Hogwarts o ano inteiro.  
  
- Isso torna tudo mais inacreditável do que nunca. Nessa cidade imensa... - fez um gesto com as mãos deixando a frase terminar por si mesma. - Passou os dedos entre os cabelos, da testa a parte de trás, um gesto que Hermione reconheceu, um pouco chocada, como sendo uma de suas manias. - O que fazia em Hogwarts? - Perguntou Helena.  
  
- Eu sou professora lá, há mais de um ano. Estou de férias, então resolvi vir para Londres, um pouco de contato com o mundo sabe... - Era ridículo continuar a se sentir tão perturbada. Aliás, resolveu agir da mesma forma que Helena diante daquela situação excepcional. - E o que aconteceu com você? - a pergunta soava artificial como um convidado numa festa formal.  
  
- Meus pais são pessoas maravilhosas. Quando eu tinha cerca de 3 anos meu pai foi trabalhar no ministério francês.  
  
- Então você foi criada na França?  
  
- Pode-se dizer que sim. Se não estávamos em Paris, estávamos em Roma ou Frankfurt. Você sabe como é.  
  
- Seus pais são legais? Quero dizer...  
  
- Sim. São ótimos, meu pai é bruxo e minha mãe trouxa, mas ela é bem acostumada com tudo, se é que me entende .  
  
"E terrivelmente ricos", pensou Hermione, olhando para as roupas caras da irmã.  
  
- Nós três estivemos fazendo uma viagem, agora estão em Nova York. Mamãe queria que eu ficassem por lá, mas eu tive que voltar para Londres porque...  
  
Nesse momento foram interronpidas mais uma vez por Rory retornando com a garrafa de champanha e três copos. Ele retirou a rolha de cortiça e deitou o vinho, passando o gargalo da garrafa de um copo a outro sem derramar uma gota. Levantou o copo para brindar com elas.  
  
- À reunião. A irmãs que se encontraram. E, eu acho, um ato de Deus.  
  
- Obrigada - agradeceu Hermione.  
  
- Felicidades! - desejou Helena.  
  
Rory partiu mais uma vez, agora com os olhos completamente úmidos, e elas foram deixadas a sós, com a garrafa de champanha.  
  
- Provavelmente vamos ficar bêbadas - falou Helena - mas não se incomode com isso. Onde estávamos?  
  
- Você estava dizendo que dos Estados Unidos teve que voltar a Londres.  
  
- Oh, certo. Mas agora, acho que vou para a Grécia. Talvez amanhã, ou depois de amanhã. Não decidi exatamente quando.  
  
Parecia uma dama maravilhosa em uma vida impulsiva.  
  
- Onde você está hospedada? - perguntou Hermione, imaginando que a resposta fosse um hotel de luxo. Contudo, parecia que o trabalho de Rudoph Clunsk rendia o bastante para comprar uma casa em Londres bem como em Paris, Frankfurt e Roma.  
  
- Logo ali na esquina - respondeu Helena. - Sempre ando até aqui quando quero comer alguma coisa. E quanto a você?  
  
- Você quer dizer, onde eu moro? Em Hogwarts, já disse: cheguei de lá hoje. Ia ficar com um amigo, só que não deu certo - Harry havia desmarcado na última hora, pois devido a algumas decisões dos seus superiores, ele era auror, teria que se mudar o mais rápido possível - portanto tenho que achar um lugar para ficar.  
  
- Onde vai passar a noite?  
  
Hermione contou-lhe sobre o pequeno quarto no Caldeirão Furado, a bagagem deixada lá de qualquer jeito e atmosfera sufocante.  
  
- É um lugar deprimente. Mas não tem importância é só por uma noite. - Ela se deu conta de que Helena a olhava com uma expressão ousada e pensativa em seus olhos castanhos. ( Eu já olhei assim?, pensou Hermione. A palavra calculista surgiu em sua mente e teve de ser expulsa com esforço.)  
  
Helena então declarou: - Não volte. - Hermione olhou espantada. - Quero dizer: vamos comer alguma coisa aqui e depois encontrar um taxi, ir e pegar sua bagagem. Iremos à casa do meu pai. Você poderá ficar lá. É ampla e tem uma porção de camas. Além disso se eu for para a Grécia amanhã, não verei mais você e temos tanto para conversar. Precisamos de uma noite inteira para isso. De qualquer modo, é ótimo porque poderá ficar na casa após eu partir. Pode ficar lá o tempo que precisar.  
  
- Mas... - Por algum motivo, Hermione percebeu que estava procurando obstáculos a esse plano aparentemente maravilhoso. - Mas ninguém vai se importar? - foi tudo o que conseguiu sugerir.  
  
- Quem deveria se importar? Eu combino tudo com os elfos. Papai nunca se importa com o que eu faço. E quanto a mamãe... - estava se divertindo com alguma coisa. Não terminou a frase e começou a rir. - O que diriam se pudessem nos ver agora? Juntas, ficando amigas. O que você acha que seu pai diria?  
  
Hermione evitou a idéia. - Não imagino.  
  
- Vai contar a ele que nos encontramos?  
  
- Não sei. Talvez. Um dia.  
  
- Foi uma crueldade fazer isso? - perguntou Helena pensativa de repente. - Separar gêmeas idênticas. Gêmeos idênticos foram feitos para ser duas metades de uma mesma pessoa. Separar-nos foi, talvez, como cortar essa pessoa ao meio.  
  
- Nesse caso, eles podem ter nos feito uma bondade.  
  
Os olhos de Helena estreitaram-se.  
  
- Estou pensando: porque escolheram você e não a mim?  
  
- Talvez tenham tirado a sorte com uma moeda - replicou Hermione levianamente porque, por algum motivo, não conseguia pensar no assunto.  
  
- Teria saido tudo as avessas se a moeda tivesse caído do outro lado?  
  
- Certamente teria sido diferente.  
  
Diferente. Ela pensou nos pais com a lareira acesa e o cheiro de alcatrão da madeira queimada. Lembrou com ternura das férias passadas juntos.  
  
- Desejaria que tivesse sido diferente? - Perguntou Hermione.  
  
Helena sorriu. - Não. 


	4. CapítuloIII

Cap. III  
  
Para Hermione, aquela sexta feira estivera submersa numa irealidade estranha, uma continuação dos eventos inacreditáveis do dia anterior. Fora uma noite de muito nervosismo. Hermione e Helena jantaram juntas, terminaram a champanha e foram presenteadas com uma segunda garrafa. Saborearam o café até que o Galdérius, com uma fila de cliêntes esperando por mesas, relutantemente as deixara partir. Helena pagou a despesa. O jantar custou muito mais do que Hermione teria acreditado possível, mas Helena menospresou a conta. Disse a Hermione que não se incomodasse porque Rudolph Clunsk pagaria a conta. Ele sempre pagava.  
Finalmente foram até Caldeirão onde Helena teceu alguns comentários depreciativos sobre a decoração, o pessoal e clientela, enquanto Hermione, embaraçada e tentando não rir, explicava a situação inexplicável para Tom atrás do balcão. Logo depois foram para a casa de Helena.  
Hermione não imaginara tanto luxo. Negligentemente Helena designou a ela um quarto e disse para desfazer as malas. Ao terminar, retirou sua camisola enquanto Helena sentava-se na cama.  
De repente ocorreu uma idéia a Hermione.  
  
- Quer saber como se parecem seus pais? Quer dizer, seus pais biológicos?  
  
- Fotografias! - Helena reagia como se tivesse apenas ouvido falar de coisa semelhante.  
  
Tirou do malão uma pasta larga de couro e sentaram-se juntas na cama enorme, cabelos castanhos a encontro de cabelos castanhos.  
Diante delas estava a casa de Hermione e seus pais sentados em um muro de pedra. Ambos sorriam alegremente.  
  
- Oh, eles são demais! - Helena olhava a foto entusisasmada mas de uma hora para outra cansou-se dela. Atirou-a sobre a colcha e olhou demoradamente para a irmã. Sem qualquer alteração na voz, perguntou: - Gostaria de tomar um banho?  
  
Assim ambas tomaram banho e sairam embrulhadas em seu robes. Hermione usava seu velho robe escolar, que ainda tinha o simbolo da grifinória estampado, e o de Helena era de uma seda magnífica estampada de flores. Sentaram-se num sofá de veludo e conversaram.  
Havia muito a contar. Helena falou sobre a casa em Paris, Beauxbatons, a escola onde estudou, e sus magníficas viagens pelo mundo. E Hermione contou sua história, as aventuras em Hogwarts com Rony e Harry e sobre seus amigos. Depois de um tempo perguntou.  
  
- Helena, você disse que estava indo para a Grécia?  
  
- Acho que sim. Mas depois deste verão viajando por todo os Estados Unidos, sinto-me como se nunca mais fosse sair de casa. Nunca.  
  
- Quer dizer que você passou todo o verão lá?  
  
- A maior parte. Meu pai estava planejando essa viagem há anos e fizemos de tudo, desde descer as corredeiras do rio Slamon até trilhar o Grand Canyon em lombo de mulas com máquinas fotográficas a tiracolo. Turistas típicos. - Ficou séia. - E quanto a você? Está apaixonada, noiva, pensando em se casar?  
  
Era difícil acompanhar o raciocínio de Helena. Hermione maneou os ombros em sinal de indiferença.  
  
- Você sabe como as coisas são. Eu já até pensei ter encontrado o homem certo... - A lembrança de Rony lhe veio a mente, mas as coisas não tinham dado certo entre eles, tinham descoberto que no fim era só amizade mesmo. - A princípio, a gente acha que cada novo homem que encontra está indo nos levar a um altar. E depois isso deixa de ter importância. - Olhou para Helena com curiosidade. - E quanto a você?  
  
- Acontece o mesmo. De qualquer modo, quem quer se casar e se aborrecer com velhos trabalhos domésticos e garotos aos berros?  
  
- Talvez não seja tão ruim assim. - A Sra Wesley parecia muito feliz em fazer todas essas coisas que Helena parecia desdenhar, e sua mãe também, apesar de ser dentista era uma ótima dona de casa.  
  
Helena andou até a janela, abriu as cortinas e ficou parada em pé, olhando para a praça iluninada. Depois de um instante falou: - Sobre a Grécia... se eu for amanhã e deixar você sozinha, se importaria muito?  
  
Hermione foi tomada de surpresa.  
  
- Amanhã?  
  
- Falo de Sexta-feira. Bom, suponho que já é hoje.  
  
- Hoje? - a contragosto, a voz de Hermione saiu aguda como uma guincho.  
  
Helena voltou-se.  
  
- Você se importaria - falou a Hermione. - Ficaria magoada.  
  
- Não seja ridícula. É que você me surpreendeu. Isto é, não pensei que estivesse falando sério sobre ir para a Grécia. Pensei que estivesse apenas pensando em ir.  
  
- Oh, sim. Não tinha certeza se queria ir, mas agora acho que vou. Você consideraria isso egoísmo de minha parte?  
  
- É claro que não - respondeu Hermione, enfaticamente.  
  
Helena começou a sorrir.  
  
- Sabe, não somos tão parecidas como pensei que fôssemos. Você é tão mais honesta, mais transparente. Eu sei o que você está pensando.  
  
- E o que eu estou pensando?  
  
- Você acha que sou uma cretina em deixar você. Está se perguntando por que de repente eu tenho de ir a Grécia.  
  
- E você vai me contar?  
  
- Desconfio que já adivinhou. É um homem. Já sabia, não é?  
  
- Talvez.  
  
- Eu o conheci numa festa do ministério em Nova York, pouco antes de viajar para Londres. Ele mora em Atenas, mas recebi uma coruja dele ontem de manhã e ele está em Spetsai, numa casa emprestada por amigos, em um vilarejo bruxo próximo ao mar. E quer que eu vá encontrá-lo.  
  
- Então você deve ir.  
  
- Está sendo sincera, não está?  
  
- É claro. Não existe motivo algum para você ficar em Londres. Além do mais, preciso ir em busca de um lugar para ficar.  
  
- Bem vai ficar nessa casa até conseguir?  
  
- Bem...  
  
- Eu combino tudo com os elfos. Por favor. - Helena falava com aflição, quase implorando. - Diga que vai ficar. Só por um dia ou dois. Para o final de semana, de qualquer modo. Significaria tanto para mim se você ficasse.  
Hermione estava intrigada, mas não havia nehum obstáculo óbvio, nenhum motivo para argumentar contra tão agradável convite.  
  
- Então está bem. Até segunda-feira. Mas só se você me der certeza de que não haverá problemas.  
  
- Mas é claro que está tudo bem. - O sorriso de Helena, cópia do próprio sorriso de Hermione, abriu-se em seu rosto. Atravessou o quarto para abraçar Hermione numa grande demonstração de afeto, apenas para retornar quase no mesmo instante às suas desconcertantes maneiras habituais. - E agora venha me ajudar a fazer as malas.  
  
- Mas são três horas da madrugada!  
  
- Isso não tem importância, podemos pedir um pouco de café aos elfos. 


End file.
